Sasuke Odia san valentín
by Mariohn
Summary: A sasuke no le gusta san valentín... el estar corriendo de una horda de ninjas peleándose no se puede considerar un dia del "amor"…a sasuke no le gusta san valentín pero... ¿quien dijo que este año no podía ser diferente?


**Aclaraciones del capitulo**:

_Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que aún buscan el amor… (8) xD_

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si nó a masahi Kishimoto-sama a quien le debemos el maldito vicio por la serie que aún no acaba (8) y que algunas esperamos que haya algún maldito sasunaru! ._.!

.

.

.

"_Hay muchas cosas que deseo. Para muchas de ellas no existe un atajo para lograrlas, y se que tendré que esforzarme si quiero conseguir mi objetivo. No exijo nada. No, no pido absolutamente nada._

_Pero si alguna vez que querido algo que no puedo conseguir, algo que quiero más que cualquier cosa que haya deseado tener, que mis sentimientos le lleguen. No lo merezco y no lo mereceré nunca. Pero has que sus sentimientos sean para mi._

_Has que él sea sólo para mi."_

.

.

.

**Sasuke odia san Valentín…**

.

.

.  
>Sasuke odia el día de san Valentín. Odiarlo es poco para el sentimiento de repudio hacia tal fecha maldita para el pelinegro.<p>

"Digo, ¿Qué de bueno puede tener el andarse escondiendo de una tropa de locas mujeres?"

En una parte escondida de la aldea de konoha, se encuentra una fuente de agua cristalina donde cada año, los ninjas de todos los rincones de esta escriben sus petitorios haciéndolas flotar por medio de su chacra, tragedias amorosas esperando encontrar alguna solución.  
>Según la leyenda, cierto amante desesperado escribió una carta y la dejo flotando antes de ir a la guerra, con la esperanza de que su amada la leyese cuando el estuviese lejos de ahí, y secretamente esperando que correspondiese su amor.<p>

Aquel ninja murió sin embargo su amada siempre lo esperó, año tras año en aquella fuente, esperando que aquellos ojos llenos de vida que secretamente la miraran volvieran a ella.

Años después los ninjas desesperados decidieron mantener la tradición, rezando al shinobi y su amada, esperando que desde el mas allá bendijeran su amor no correspondido.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta a la historia de cuan apasionado -aunque orgulloso- shinobi, al no tener el valor de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que cautivo su frío corazón, decidió tomar la opción que muchos amantes desesperados toman: escribir un petitorio esperando que sus sentimientos llegasen de alguna forma a su amado.

Y, aunque frente a todo el mundo para él la existencia de tal cosa es una aberración, secretamente… él ansiaba lo mismo que ellos: ser correspondido.

Entonces, gracias a sus habilidades logró pasar desapercibido, y logró hacer lo que aquellos amantes desesperados secretamente . Con el corazón en aquella carta, la hizo flotar con su chakra, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de su desesperado sentimiento: _que mis sentimientos lleguen a él… que mis sentimientos lleguen a él…__  
><em>  
>Lamentablemente para Sasuke las cosas no eran como él esperaba… su relación con su amada secreta era… se estaba poniendo peor que antes… las peleas aumentaban haciendo la convivencia un infierno…<p>

Y estaba el pequeño detalle: _ni siquiera era mujer_.

El odio que su amor le profesaba parecía ser cada vez mayor, por lo que su desesperación aumentaba cada vez más…

Por lo que odiaba desesperadamente tal fecha… odiaba ver la cara con que su amor miraba a cual pelirosa molesta, que no hacía más que aumentar el brecho que se había formado entre ellos…

-tsk- maldijo el pelinegro tomando la regadera ya sin agua. Levantó su rostro mirando a su alrededor. Volvió al maldecir al recordar la maldita misión en que los había metido Kakashi.

-Sasuke no te oigo regaaar (8)!- canturreo el jounin debajo de un árbol cercano leyendo su clásico icha icha paradse. Lo miró con rabia… si tan solo pudiese apropiarse del maldito libro…

-¡nee sensei no regañe a sasuke! -se quejo la pelirosa, aunque mirando con amor a este, quien quería vomitar -después de todo es tu culpa que estemos en esta misión sensei- acusó.

Kakashi rió intentando ignorar aquello -sakura el camino de un ninja muchas veces exige hacer misiones que no nos agradan -la miró con su sonrisa patentada.

-de eso mi culo kakashi! Sakura-chan tiene razón!- como siempre el rubio dándole la razón a la frontuda… se sintió un poco abatido y furioso sin saber porqué -si no hubieses llegado tarde tendríamos una mejor misión ttebayo!-

Sasuke suspiró resignado a su suerte. No quería iniciar una disputa por ce… por una tontería como que naruto le diese la razón a sakura y no a él… por la estupidez del rubio. Y menos iniciar una pelea que arruinara la misión… otra vez. Ya no sabía cómo mantener la poca cordura que le iba quedando y no mandarse a cambiar, pateándole el culo a kakashi en el proceso.

-nee teme- escucho una voz familiar casi sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dije casi. Incluso sintió un leve toque en su brazo derecho. Decidió ignorarlo cavilándose en sus ya perturbadas emociones. Dios, ¿Quién le mandaba a enamorarse de tamaño idiota? Mientras antes terminaran esta molesta misión, menor sería la tortura a la que de por si estaba sufriendo.

-Teme!- volvió a oír. Maldijo a su mente. ¿tan mal se encontraba que hasta escuchaba al dobe en su cabeza?

-¡Sasuke te estoy hablando! -salió de sus pensamientos casi de súbito, encontrándose con unos ojos azules muy cerca de los suyos.

-Que dia…- abrió los ojos sorprendido, y más cuando Naruto acercó sus frentes. ¿acaso no sabía la reacción que el dobe tenía en el?

-¿teme estás bien? -preguntó naruto, por el tono de su voz muy preocupado. Estuvo a punto de mandar su conciencia al carajo y tomar esos sonrojados labios y… espera ¿el? ¿besar al dobe? De verdad debía de estar muy mal.

-n-o me toques -tartamudeó alejándose del contacto. Arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la fugaz expresión de tristeza en el rostro del rubio. Pero no podía ir y disculparse. No, el era un Uchiha.

-No tienes fiebre -continuó como si nada esbozando una sonrisa. -debe ser la idiotez…-

-Entonces tu deberías estar en coma dobe -respondió esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Temeee! -Gritó enojado el rubio en respuesta, levantando el puño.

-Hey calma -menciono el sensei cerca de ellos, probablemente decidió que era tiempo de intervenir, colocando una mano en las cabezas de ellos -tienen que terminar la misión antes del anochecer -sonrió.

Después de que elaboraron unos cuantos -suaves- insultos hacia su querido sensei, volvieron al trabajo, siendo sakura la más animosa.

-sakura-chaaan ¿Por qué estás tan animada-ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio con esa asquerosa voz melosa que tanto molestaba al portador del charingan.

-Idiota, ¿Qué no sabes?, mañana es san Valentín -dijo, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Sasuke, quien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y me darás un chocolate ttebayo? -le preguntó ilusionado.

-Ya veré -respondió ignorando al rubio -me pregunto que chocolates le gustaran a sasuke-kun- susurró.

El pelinegro estaba más que enfurecido, primero por el maldito día que mañana se le venia encima, y eso aumentó cuando vio a SU dobe pidiéndole chocolates a esa ¿Quién se creía que era ella para aceptar?. En cuanto terminaron con la misión kakashi les anunció que mañana sería su día libre, cosa que alegró de sobremanera al rubio y la pelirosa.

-¿y porque el repentino cambio de planes kakashi-sensei? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo bobamente.  
>-pues como mañana es san Valentín…. Supongo que tendré una cita… o algo -carraspeó. Naruto y Sakura se miraron cómplices. Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿hasta ese tardon tenía con quien pasarlo? Definitivamente estaba en decadencia.<p>

Después de despedir al sensei, que como siempre se alejó con una gran sonrisa los tres decidieron caminar juntos a casa.

-nee sasuke-kun -preguntó Sakura acercándose a Sasuke, quien al parecer no lo notó.

-m? -preguntó mirando al frente.

-¿mañana… tienes con quien pasar san Valentín? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro volvió a ignorarla.

-m…-

-nee sasuke-kun…me preguntaba si…-

-¡claro que tiene con quien pasarlo ttebayo! -afirmo Naruto serio. Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera. Por lo general el rubio tendía a enojarse con el por ignorarla y menos ser tan serio. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿en serio sasuke-kun? -preguntó la pelirosa sin disimular la desilusión que sentía.

-entonces…- comenzó el portador del kyuubi sonriendo… así que sólo era por…

-si, tengo con quien, lo siento -se disculpó interrumpiéndolo, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado por la actitud del rubio.

El resto del camino fueron las bromas de naruto, y los golpes de la pelirosa por ello. No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Definitivamente aquel amor sin destino tenía que llegar a su fin, o el mismo terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez.

No se dio cuenta cuando la pelirosa se despidió de ambos dirigiéndose a su casa dejándolos solos.

-teme, lo siento por interrumpirte así… -comenzó el rubio, haciendo que este dirigiera automáticamente su fría mirada hacia él. -pero pensé que no era bueno…-

-si ya se… deberías salir con ella si tanto quieres dobe -soltó molesto. Odiaba que el rubio lo usara para ganar puntos con la chica… ¿Qué culpa tenía el de que esto se convirtiera en un patético triangulo amoroso?

-si… eso haré -respondió molesto. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

-¿ahora que diablos te pasa? -preguntó al ver que el rubio se detenía.

-!Me declararé a sakura-chan y dejaré de tener estos sentimientos unilate…¡ -soltó gritando y sorprendiéndose el mismo.

-¿Qué tu que…?-

-Lo… lo siento teme! Ignórame! -soltó corriendo y… ruborizado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -preguntó, al verse solo.

Pasó toda la noche dándole vueltas a la leve conversación que había tenido con naruto sin llegar a una conclusión… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al dobe? Ahora que lo pensaba… últimamente estaba suspirando mucho… a veces lo pillaba muy distraído, aunque el nunca se preocupó mayormente, ya que el mismo era un caos. Otras lo descubría mirándolo tristemente, y esas eran las situaciones en las que más discutían, llegando una vez a los golpes… cada vez entrenaban menos juntos e incluso el rubio siempre se escabullía de la misma habitación que el siempre que podía…

En cuanto consideró que era una hora decente te levantó dispuesto a averiguar que sucedía con Naruto …y peor, dispuesto a evitar a toda costa que se declarase a la pelirosa.

-Sobre mi cadáver! -no pudo evitar pensar al salir de la mansión uchiha prácticamente corriendo.

Lo primero que divisó fue un grupo de fan girls que al divisarlo comenzaron a dar saltitos y pelear entre ellas.

_-No, yo se lo daré primero!-_

_-No, yo!-_

_-cállate! Yo lo haré!-_

Oh, oh. Esa fue la señal que peligrosamente decía "corre o serás cazado". Haciendo una gran maniobra ninja de la que estaba orgulloso se precipitó a salir de ahí. Por supuesto que las fan girls comenzaron a correr tras de él y le tomó unas cuantas horas en librarse de ellas.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que ninguna seguía sus pies suspiró aliviado.

-¡Maldito dobe… mira los problemas que me causas! -pensó algo enojado. -¡me las pagaras en cuanto te vea!-

-ah, espera…- escuchó cerca de él. Entonces se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

Sasuke se precipitó a esconderse. Al parecer alguien había notado su presencia.

-No hay nadie aquí… -escucho susurrar a… ¿kakashi?

-Pero…y la cita…ah- se acercó a la ventana donde venían los ruidos con precaución, cayéndole la cara de sorpresa en cuanto estuvo en frente de ella…

-vamos… tu también quieres iruka…- vio sonreír a su sensei mientras tomaba el cuello del otro shinobi, quien protestaba pero se le notaba a mares que le gustaba la atención que el jounin le daba…

-bue… ah… no tan fuerte! -decidió alejarse de ahí… ahora sabia porque el tardón de kakashi nunca llegaba… sonrió malévolamente… ahora si que tenía material de sobra para planear su venganza…

-Ah! kakashi! -corrió fuera de la ventana del ex sensei hacia dios sabe donde… bastantes problemas tendría si les sorprendiesen haciendo de mirón por mera casualidad…

-¡AHÍ ESTA! -escuchó la voz molesta de ino cerca de él, haciendo girar su cabeza de forma violenta, observando como la tropa de fan girls corrían hacia él, entre medio la chica y la pelirosa… demonios.

Esta vez le tomó toda la tarde el poder deshacerse de ellas… maldijo su popularidad una y mil veces al verse casi acorralado por ellas una, dos… hasta tres veces. Al parecer las ninjas no querían dejarlo ir esta vez.

Afortunadamente consiguió alejarse de ellas, lo suficiente para que suspiraran resignadas y se alejasen.

Maldijo su suerte al recordar el motivo principal de su salida… pero al parecer no estaba tan mal… había visto a la pelirosa perseguirlo y eso le aseguraba que el rubio no estaba ahí… pero… ¿Dónde estaba?…

Le tomó prácticamente una hora el llegar donde se encontraba el rubio pero lo encontró. Sentado en una banca en un parque alejado del resto de las personas con un chocolate y una carta en mano…

Se sintió morir al pensar que esa carta podía ser para la molesta pelirosa pero el chocolate?…Quizás alguna fan de naruto… tal vez hinata. El pelinegro había observado las actitudes de la chica hyüga para su dobe… pero nunca le vio tener la personalidad para declararse pero…¿y si lo había hecho? Comenzó a pensar en una y mil formas de matarla cuando la divisó al fondo del parque tras un árbol con lo que parecía un chocolate… suspiro aliviado al comprobar que ella no fue… pero, ¿de quien era el chocolate?…

Volvió a mirar al portador de kyuubi quien se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando detenidamente al chocolate, suspirando.  
>Estuvo tentado una y quizás cinco veces en ir y preguntarle que diablos pasaba cuando lo vio moverse. Lo siguió con sigilo intentando ocultarse de él, hinata que al parecer también lo seguía y cualquier indicio de las molestas ninjas. Ni en misiones se encontraba con los sentidos tan en guardia y esperando cualquier "ataque sorpresa".<p>

-Hinata ¿Qué haces? -escuchó al chico del perro dirigirse a la chica…

-K…Kiba kun…Hino-san-tembló al darse cuenta de quienes se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó hino haciéndose el desentendido al dirigir una pequeña mirada al rubio quien caminaba distraído.

-N-nada! -se sonrojó al instante… menuda ninja ésta…

-Je jee… -sonrió kiba burlón y por supuesto el jodido perro hizo lo mismo… -así que a hinata le gusta acosar nee?…- sonrió.

-kiba…-reprendió hino.

-N-nada de eso! -se defendió la ninja, kiba y el chico intercambiaron miradas.

-Si no te apuras el idiota se irá- dijo el dueño del perro, mirando hacia la calle… maldición! El dobe se fue!

No siguío escuchando su conversación pasando rápidamente sin que ambos lo notasen… aunque el perro pareció notar algo, aunque le ignoró rápido, probablemente más entretenido comiendo el chocolate que hinata le daba…

Recorrió calles sin encontrar a naruto, y esquivando una que otra mujer no resignada que aún le buscaba, sin olvidar las parejas que por ahí andaban hasta que lo vio…

El rubio se acercaba a cierto lugar donde el portador del charingan se había atrevido a ir una vez… entrando lentamente y con unas ojeras que al parecer recién notaba el pelinegro…

Su dobe no había dormido nada, cosa que le sorprendió.

Se acercó a donde estaba el rubio sin hacer ruido observando como este miraba el agua algo… ¿deprimido?

Su actitud no dejaba de sorprenderle. Él, quien siempre sonreía, a pesar de que la persona que supuestamente quería lo prefería a él… lamentablemente para el shinobi.

¿Tan mal estaba por la pelirosa?

No podía dejar de entender los sentimientos de su dobe, al mismo tiempo que eso mismo calaba un agujero mas profundo en su corazón…¿en que momento dejó de lado todo por lo que creía vivir por un gamberro, hiperactivo, y torpe ninja?…

Vio como el rubio deposito una carta en el agua, antes de colocarla en su pecho aunque se denotaba algo resignado.

-¡Bien! Ahora le daré el chocolate ttebayo! -susurró Naruto intentando darse ánimos, antes de alejarse, dando una ultima vista atrás.

Sasuke se quedó en el mismo lugar, asegurándose que el rubio se encontrase fuera de vista para salir de ahí, dirigiéndose a la fuente…

Miró, recordando lo que él mismo había hecho el año pasado, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en una carta que ahora yacía en el fondo del agua, o quien sabe donde. Esperanzas que cada vez se disipaban más.

Junto a la carta que creyó ver que era de su dobe divisó unas cuantas más, sin importarle estiró la mano decidido a tomarla y terminar con todo cuando las aguas comenzaron a emerger.

Un poco asustado, tomo la carta con rapidez, esquivando los chorros de agua que la fuente le enviaba, que al parecer tenía vida propia. Intentó alejarse de ahí pero un campo de fuerza lo repelió, empujándolo dentro de la fuente.

Se agarró al sobre cuando era atrapado por uno de los ya látigos que la fuente emanaba, siendo arrojado al agua y empujado hacia abajo.

Los mismos látigos comenzaban a presionarlo haciendo que perdiera el aire rápidamente, se iba a ahogar…

Mientras que el ultimo suspiro del pelinegro se acercaba, no pudo evitar pensar en quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, la persona por la cual había experimentado por primera y ultima vez lo que era el "amor", y la misma que le había enseñado lo que era la desesperación…

Aferrándose a la vida que le quedaba susurró "_naruto_"… sintiéndose desfallecer.

De repente los látigos de agua dejaron de atosigarlo pudiéndose levantar, para darse cuenta que el nivel del agua de pronto había descendido a no más que sus tobillos.

Se levantó tosiendo y sentándose en la banca más cercana hasta recuperar el aliento. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el sobre, que afortunadamente te encontraba seco.

Un poco temeroso, sacó la carta comenzando a leerla, aún a sabiendas que era la ultima esperanza que le quedaba…

Se levantó y comenzó a correr hecho un demonio… tenía que encontrarlo…

"_Ni siquiera se si esto funcionará ttebayo... pero iruka sensei dijo que si resultaba y pues...ya no me quedan más alternativas que esta…_"

Corrió por donde creía que podía estar el rubio, llegando a un callejón sin salida… desesperado siguió buscándolo…

"_Desde hace mucho que pensé que me gustaba una chica… era muy amable y mona y siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de ella… pasé días pensando que haría cualquier cosa pensando en que su sonrisa sería la mejor recompensa para mí…_  
><em><br>__Y siempre desee y aún deseo su felicidad... nunca me percaté que la razón por la que hacía ello nunca fue por ella..._"

Fue al puesto de ramen donde su dobe acostumbraba a comer entrando hecho un loco… no estaba…

"_Siempre, siempre, recé porque el teme de la que ella estaba enamorada la mirara... ¿en que momento comencé a desear que me mirase a mi?_"

Fue a su casa y golpeo… gritó su nombre una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta… hurgueteó por la ventana sin encontrar aquellos azules… aquellos que siempre le gritaban con odio y celos…

"_Éramos enemigos naturales, el tenía (y tiene) todo lo que yo deseaba... era popular, fuerte, y seguro de si mismo... incluso llega a protegerme aunque yo nunca se lo pedí... a pesar de todos los problemas que teníamos lo consideraba un hermano para mí...aquel que siempre quise tener...¿en que momento lo quise tan cerca...más cerca de lo que cualquiera ha llegado a estar?..._"

-Mierda… donde te metiste dobe? -se preguntaba mirando de casa en casa…

"_Cuando todo esto comenzó tuve mucho miedo...miedo de que él se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos y me alejase de él...más de lo que estamos ahora...últimamente ni siquiera podemos respirar el mismo aire, sin que ese aire se convierta en fuego...fuego que nos quema y nos consume cada vez más…_"

-mierda, mierda, mierda! -maldecía como un loco corriendo por toda la aldea, paso una o dos veces por el lado de sus fans sin importarle… lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era…

"_jeje...se que no debería estar escribiendo esto...porque sé que si él llega a enterarse probablemente se aleje de mí como todos...y eso me dolería más que cualquier otra cosa..._

_lo siento...siento el tener estos sentimientos Sasuke...pero no puedo evitar amarte.._

_de verdad lo siento._"

Resignado por su suerte te dirigió a su casa… lo había buscado por la aldea entera sin encontrarlo… ya mañana vería lo que haría…

-¿Sasuke?-

"_No espero que cumplas mi petición... pero al menos déjame estar cerca de él...es más de lo que incluso alguien maldito como yo puede pedir…_"

Se volteó lentamente para observar esos azules… esos azules que llevaba todo el día buscando…

"_déjame estar a su lado...es lo único que deseo._"

-¡Teme, estás mojado que suce…! -se detuvo al ver los intensos ojos que lo miraban… sonrojado bajo la mirada notando el sobre que fuertemente apretaba.. -¿Qué es eso?…espera eso es… ¿Qué demo…?-

Unos labios presionando los suyos callaron cualquier palabra que pudiese decir… o pensar… el rubio miraba sorprendido al autor del hecho, quien lo apretó mas a si observando esos azules…

Esos azules que ahora sabia que sólo lo miraban a él…

"_por favor... déjame estar junto a él...__  
><em>_Naruto._"

-S-sasu…-dijo entrecortado en cuanto el pelinegro dejó de besarlo, abrasándolo. El rubio no pudo evitar llorar… tanto tiempo añorándolo, y ahora estaban ahí, abrasados a pesar del frío, o de la oscuridad del lugar… -yo…-

-Lo sé -susurro

-Espere mucho por…- las lágrimas seguían aflorando…

-Lo sé…-

-D-de verdad te a-amo…-

-Lo sé…- sonrió aferrándose al menor… -yo también…-

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada… esperando que el rubio calmara sus lágrimas…

-Lo siento… siento el no notar tus sentimientos dobe…-susurró sin separarse de él

-N-no importa -respondió aún hipando -je je… estoy muy feliz- se aferró más al pelinegro, quien correspondió el tacto gustoso…

-Dobe… -susurró después de un rato llamando la atención del rubio quien lo miró curioso. Sasuke limpió las lágrimas del ojiazul con sus labios suavemente, y después de un dulce beso susurró a su oído -feliz san Valentín-

-¡Feliz San valentín sasuke! -respondió animoso, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto…

A Sasuke no le gustaba el día de San Valentín… era el día en el que todas sus malditas fans se reunían para hacerle la vida imposible…

-Toma! ¡lo hice para ti! -susurró su ahora novio entregándole una pequeña cajita con un chocolate con la forma de su cara.

Pero ahora podría considerarlo…

-Gracias -sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo sonrojar al otro chico…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí dos caras sonreían al ver a la pareja entrar en la gran mansión Uchiha…

_-lo hicimos muy bien este año ne, cariño? -_

_-yo también lo creo… -le devolvió la sonrisa, desapareciendo en lo que duraba una rafaga de aire…_

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas finales:** Ojala se pueda subir! Si es así pues… flipo en colores? xD! Este fue el primer sasunaru que escribí, fue producto de mi primera tarde de inspiración C:! bueno eso. Gracias a mi editora, por decirme como se subía aquí.

Saludos C:!


End file.
